It's a Pisces Thing!
by Cielooo
Summary: England, Italy Romano, and Italy Veneciano / ...dan karena itu jangan pernah meremehkan kami, para Pisces! / Mengenal fakta-fakta tentang Pisces? Di sini! / Diambil dari quote tentang Pisces AllAboutPisces di Twitter. / DLDR, RnR, onegai?


"Jangan pernah meremehkan kita, para Pisces!"

* * *

**It's a Pisces Thing!**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)

(Pisces Quote © AllAboutPisces)

* * *

"Sealand! Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya England yang masih mengenakan celemeknya dan memegang sendok yang digunakannya untuk memasak sup. "Sea-kun tadi sedang bermain dengan Latvia! Sea-kun lupa membawa jam, _jerk _England!" kata Sealand sambil menyengir lebar.

Kemudian, Sealand berlari ke kamarnya di rumah England, kakaknya, yaitu di lantai dua. "H-Hey!" England pun berteriak sedikit mencoba memanggilnya. "Sudahlah, Iggy, setidaknya dia sudah pulang mengurangi kekhawatiranmu, kan?" tanya America yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke rumah uk—eh, mantan kakak dan anggota Allied itu. England hanya menghela napas, "…_and don't call me Iggy_!" sebelum menggetok kepala America dengan sendok itu.

"…_Pisces and Virgo. Total Opposite but made for each other_..."

"Ayolah, Roma… sebentaaar saja, ya?" Spain mencoba membujuk Romano, sementara yang dibujuk hanya terus membaca pekerjaannya, iya, _paperwork_ kenegaraannya yang pastinya sangat penting. Sambil terus membaca dan tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada mantan _fatherland_—masa _motherland_? Jadi ngakak—nya itu, "Tidak, Spain. Aku sedang sibuk dan kamu bisa memanen tomatmu sendiri." —oh, dan kali ini dia sampai memanggil Spain bukan dengan _bastardo_.

Spain yang terkejut karena Romano tidak memanggilnya dengan _bastardo _pun hanya bisa bersender sambil meringkuk di dekat _mi tomate_-nya… _poor _Spain…

"…_Pisces aren't emotional, but passionate about what they do and invest their time into_…"

Suatu hari, Chibitalia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah Austria sambil membawa sapu. Biasalah, tugasnya untuk membersihkan _mansion _itu sehari-hari. Tapi, dia melihat ada hal yang tidak biasa, Hungary berdiam sambil memegang sapu. "Vee…? Nona Hungary?" tanya Chibitalia saat melihatnya. Kemudian Hungary pun berbalik badan sambil menyeka air matanya, "Iya, Ita-chan?" Chibitalia, yang merasa sedih karena melihat _kakak_nya bersedih.

"Nona Hungary… kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kamu bisa berbicara denganku, vee!" kata Chibitalia sambil memeluk kaki Hungary (karena dia hanya sampai ke kakinya). Kemudian, Hungary tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Ita-chan… kamu mau mendengarkanku, kan?" Chibitalia pun mengangguk.

"…_Most Pisces are comforting to be around_…"

Dalam kencan pertama mereka, America dan England pergi untuk makan malam bersama, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri sebuah sungai, dan melewati jembatan ke seberang sungai itu. Yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' adalah America, dan England hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan sampai saat ini, England masih belum mengatakan dua—atau bisa juga tiga—kata itu kepada kekasihnya. "Hey, Iggy! Sebentar lagi—" sebelum America menyelesaikan kata-katanya, England pun meraih tangan America dan menggenggamnya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, England membuka mulutnya. "Biarkan aku memegang tanganmu, _g_-_git_!" dan America? Dia hanya terkekeh-kekeh dan menggenggam tangan England kembali. Mungkin… England memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk kata-kata?

"…_Pisces believe love is more than a word but an action_…"

"Roma…! Ayo kita memanen tomat-tomat!"

"_Fratello_~! Vee! Jariku tergores kertas!"

"Roma!" "_Fratello_!"

'Diam! Kalian berduaaaa!' Romano pun berteriak dalam hati. _Aneh, seharusnya ini ruang kedap suara_… pikir Romano dalam hati kemudian membuka sebuah kotak berbentuk balok. Dan isinya… biola! Iya, Romano memang sering menghilang ketika dua orang yang menyebalkan (baca: Spain dan Veneciano) mulai membuatnya sebal, ke dalam ruangan kedap suara dan bisa dikunci ini. Dan sekarang, dia melakukan hobinya dalam saat-saat seperti ini…

"Bagaimana kalau… _Bour__ѐ__e _dari Paganini?" katanya dan kemudian memainkan biola itu.

"… _Pisces will use music as a way to escape… Our feelings and emotion can be captured in a song_…"

"Duh…" kali ini, dalam World Meeting—yang biasanya hanya dihadiri _nation_-_nation _yang emang dari sananya rajin, ataupun _nation _yang terpaksa ikut karena paksaan _nation _yang rajin—kali ini dihadiri oleh semua _nation _yang ada di Bumi. Mau yang sudah dihak patenkan(?) ataupun yang masih dipertanyakan apakah dia-benar-benar-_nation_-apa-cuma-secuil-lahan-saja. Oke. Yang tadi itu rasanya kejam banget. Alasannya? Karena _website _khusus para _nation_, yang selama ini diurus oleh Estonia dan America, telah rusak karena ada hacker yang diduga berasal dari Saturnus(?), dan para _nation _di sini mencoba untuk mengambil kembali data-datanya.

Veneciano, yang kebetulan saja sedang dalam sisi setengah-biasa-setengah-yandere karena tadi pagi, saat dia membuka website kesayangannya (selain website _tourism _Italia) kemudian _log in_ ke _account_ _user_nya dan saat dia melihat… dia mendapat tulisan "**ITALIA BODOOOH!**" dalam bahasa Italia yang di tebalkan, dan kemudian di-_italic_-kan, dan kemudian ditambah garis di bawahnya. Veneciano pun berdiri dan berjalan ke samping America dan Estonia, yang sekarang dibantu oleh Japan. "Minggir." Katanya dalam aura yandere. Dan kemudian, Estonia pun mempersilahkan Veneciano mengambil alih.

Setelah 2 jam mengetik dan melihat susunan data yang berhasil dia raih kembali, akhirnya Veneciano—dan Romano yang dipaksa untuk menggantikan America oleh adiknya yang sekarang yandere—pun berhasil mendapatkan semuanya. "Selesai! Ayo kita makan pastaaaa~!" serunya dengan riang.

"…_Pisces are smarter than they may appear_…"

"Apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Topimu? Sarung tangannya? Oh! Dan apakah kamu sudah membawa obat merah dan hansaplas? Dan perban juga!" England menanyakan berbagai macam hal sebelum America berangkat ke tengah lautan untuk memancing. Kali ini, para personifikasi negara sedang mengadakan wisata dengan menyewa salah satu pulau kecil di rumah Indonesia. England sekarang sedang memakai baju atasan berbentuk _hoodie _tanpa lengan dan celana renang berbentuk boxer dengan gambar Union Jack.

America, yang sudah bosan diceramahi hanya menghela napas. "_Chill out, _Iggy! Laut di dekat sini hanya memiliki ikan-ikan kecil, kok." Dan kemudian disahuti dengan teriakan dari ujung pantai, "HEY! AKU MENDENGARNYA, YA!" oleh sang pemilik pulau sendiri yang sedang menikmati es kelapa. "Makanya, aku mau memancing dulu! Buat makan malam kita semua!" dan kembali dijawab dengan "HEY! _CATCH AND RELEASE_!" oleh sang pemilik pulau, walaupun yang mengatakan itu sudah kabur ke kapal pemancing pinjaman.

England pun menghela napas. Sebelum dia melihat sesuatu, "H-HEY! AMERICA! TOPIMU TERTINGGAL!" teriaknya sebelum berlari sambil melambaikan topi itu.

"…_Pisces worry far too much but it's in them to care and their loyalty is real_..."

"Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri, _bastardo_!" Romano pun melepaskan genggaman sang Negara Matador itu. Jalanan yang mereka lalui basah, karena tadi sedang hujan di rumah sang Negara Matador itu. Tumben-tumbennya, bukan? Romano pun membuka payung yang dia bawa sedari tadi. "Hati-hati, _mi tomate_!" kata Spain sebelum berjalan menyusul mantan jajahannya itu.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Romano ketika dia terpeleset karena ada kubangan air di depannya. Untung saja dia tidak terjatuh, karena Spain menopangnya. "Hati-hati, _mi tomate_. Sini, tanganmu." Romano pun memegang tangan Spain, dan mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu.

"…_Pisces can be independent, only for a certain amount of time. Because in the end they need someone they can dependent on_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N: **…dan selesai! ini semua mengenai Pisces~ yaitu dua Italia kita (17 Maret) dan England (23 April)! Ngomong-ngomong, saya buat jenis kelaminnya netral. Jadi kalian bisa menganggap mereka cowok ataupun cewek~ jadi, yang no-yaoi bisa baca juga, bukan? Nah, ada usul untuk zodiac apa lagi yang harus kubahas?

Akhir kata…

**YUME, Veneciano, Romano, England: **REVIEW, MINNA?


End file.
